Der Riese
"The Giant is rising. Face the might of the Nazi Zombies in their heartland. This is where it all began. This is where the master plan took shape. Is this where it all ends?" :— Der Riese level description Der Riese (Germa n for "The Giant"), also known as Zombie Factory, is a map featured in the Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies game mode and in the hardened and prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Another name Der Riese was referred to as in the official description is the fourth map in the Nazi Zombies game mode, to be featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It is set in a secret Nazi facility in Germany, and features teleportation and the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which can upgrade your weapons. It was released in Map Pack 3, along with three multiplayer maps. The Map Pack was released on August 6. The Map 'Starting Room' Der Riese is set in a secret Nazi Factory in Germany. It has several rooms in it. The starting room is on the out skirts the factory itself. There are four barricades against the Zombies. Two at either side of each over, one to the side of the power generator, and one down a stairway. There is also a mainframe in the starting room. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is also on the mainframe. There are two doors that leave the starting room. 'Factory Room' After opening either one of the doors (they both reveal almost same area), there is a barricade in a room containing a Double-Barreled Shotgun, and a door is in the same room. There is a railing above in which the Zombies can jump down from. There is also two brick walls in which Zombies can break through. There is a barricade to the left side and a door leading to a different room. 'Auto Garage Room' After opening the door with the Double-Barreled Shotgun, the player will enter the Auto Garage Room. There are a couple of windows and barricades in which Zombies can access. There is also a Thompson in the room. 'First Room' After opening the door near the M1 Carbine, the player is lead into a room in which the same wall barricade is placed. There is a railing separating the player from another door. The Player can simply go around there and enter Teleporter Room 2. There is a barricade of boxes up the stairs which will lead to the Mystery Box starting room. 'Teleporter Room 2' After opening the door on the other side of the railing (the First Room), the player will enter a room containing yet another Teleporter. It also contains a barricade in which zombies can access. If the player goes up stairs, there is a balcony-type wall in which they can shoot down at the Zombies entering the First Room. In that Balcony-type room, there is also a barricade. A Mystery Box spawn point is also in this room. 'Mystery Box Spawning Room' After opening the barricade of boxes in the First Room, it l eads to a balcony and a section just outside the Factory. Juggernog is placed to the left of the boxes. The Power is also in this room. If the player jumps off the roof, and the Mystery Box will be there, along with two more barricades and two doors leading to the Factory Room. There is a door which leads to Teleporter Room 3. There is also a bridge that leads to a couple more rooms, where the Double Tap Root Beer is held. 'Teleporter Room 3' After opening the door in the Mystery Box spawning room, it leads to a building in the factory. The Bowie Knife is placed outside the building near the entrance. Inside the building, the final Teleporter lies. There is also a set of stairs were a barricade is blocking Nazi Zombies approaching from a cave. There is a set of stairs and a spawning point for the Mystery Box. There is a balcony outside and is used to fire down on Zombies approaching the building. There is also a barricade behind the balcony. Electricity This is the third map using electricity, but the second which requires it to be switched on. It is necessary to switch on the electricity so that the teleporters can be linked and used. They are also necessary for opening certain doors, lowering the bridge, and for powering the Perk-a-Cola machines, Pack-a-Punch Machine and Electro-Shock Defenses. The power switch is behind the Mystery Box. Teleporters To link the teleporters, you need to approach the teleporter and hold the action button. Once you do this a timer will appear for 30 seconds. Within this time you must return to the original room (spawn room) and link it to the mainframe. Only by linking all three teleporters to the mainframe can the pack-a-punch machine be used. Everytime a teleporter is linked, the door opens a little more. It costs 1500 to teleport. Hellhounds Hellhounds walk about the map, limping until they spot players, at which point they ignite and attack targeting only one player. The monkey bomb does not work on Hellhounds. After round 15, Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies, at the same time. Pickups All the original pick-ups appear in this map, along with a new one. The carpenter (also known as hammer) pick-up rebuilds all windows in the map with boards. After teleporting, you will find pickups most of the time.Also,the last hellhound of every hellhound round will drop a Max Ammo. Achievements/Trophies *NOTE: Achievements/Trophies are for XBOX360 and PS3 versions of Call of Duty: World at War only, not for the Hardened and Presteage edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Elevate Your Senses - Activate the Fly Trap. *Locksmith - Open all the doors in the map. *40 Knives - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie knife (is bought off the wall for 3000 and replaces the player's knife) *Der Electrician - Link all teleport pads before Round 7. *Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. *Wacker Packer - Upgrade any weapon using the Pack-a-Punch machine. *The Might of the Monkey - Use the Monkey Bomb. *Perkaholics Anonymous - Survive until Round 20 without buying a single perk. *Acquire Waffe Weapons - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in a game. *Pack Addict - Upgrade 5 weapons at the Pack-A-Punch Machine . Tactics *Have all players guard one window and let one zombie in to drop a powerup, hopefully a Max Ammo. When round 3 ends have two players open the door (which side doesn't matter. It'll be the same cost both ways). Have the player with the most points open the first door and the debrie. Have the player with the second most amount open the second door. Have a player turn on the power and camp there for the remainder of the round. Once very player has their prefered weapon before opening it again. When the Hellhounds arrive, group up at the back door, if it is unopened. If it is opened, go inside and take the tunnel down and camp there until the round is over. Continue camping until round 10, where it is advised to upgrade guns. If you have a good gun or the Wunderwaffe that should be your top priority. *On Single-Player or Co-Op, it is possible to get to round 20 using only a double barrel shotgun (Round 20 is the last level it is a one-hit kill at close-medium range). Early on, if you (and your partner) milk the zombies for 180-210 points (shooting in the body then knifing) you can open up the doors to the teleporters, switch on the power, and buy speed cola and juggernog. Keep running in a circle spanning from Teleporter C, to the shotgun room, up the stairs to B, then jump down to courtyard towards C, run up the catwalk and dodge your way to start again. (Only advisable if you/your partner have experience with the double barrel shotgun) *Try to camp at the area where the Mystery Box Spawns, and follow it around the map. *It is difficult to decide whether to buy perks or to Pack a Punch your guns as both are expensive. *Heavy Machine Gunners should always have Juggernog as they should be at the front of wherever the team is camping. *Heavy Machine Gunners should also buy Speed Cola. The Machine Guns will need to reload eventually, and Speed Cola will speed this up. *If the Mystery Box ever moves, don't run off alone to get new weapons. Also, if you have a teammate that is getting a weapon, then guard him so he doesn't go down. Whenever you are getting a weapon tell teammates to guard you. The worst thing that can happen while getting a weapon is getting downed while waiting, it even more frustrates the player if it is a power weapon, like a Browning M1919, MG42 or PPSh-41. Easter Eggs *To find the musical Easter egg you need to press use on the 3 green glowing jars that appear to have spines in them. 2 of the jars are (when facing away from the pack a punch machine) in the room to the left through the first door, and the third and final one is in the room to the right through the door and up the stairs that have the debris blocking them. *Near teleporter B, if you go onto the balcony, in the destroyed building across the street you can see the legs of a hanging person(similar to hanging people on previous two maps). If shot, feathers seem to come out. *There is a readable message inside an Air Conditioning unit on the lower side of the bridge that lowers with the power. It is viewable by looking through a crack in the unit with a PTRS's scope. It reads: "In the event of any critical failure, you are instructed to take your cyanide tablet that's included in your field operations kit. In the event that you have misplaced yours, there are several methods that will accomplish the same task. For example, ____ ____(illegible, two words.) *In addition to this message, there are several messages written on the walls that you can clearly see. * In the alleyway on the right (facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine) there is a distinct shadow of an upright teddy bear on the wall. *In the room with the teleporter behind the power switch, there is a radio that contains a conversation held between a doctor testing his patients. *In the Starting Area, there is another radio hidden in the nook by the barricade that goes underground. Hold the use button and walk around, it's like a green walkie-talkie. *If you go into the teleporter in the room with the Type 100 on the wall, and look down, there is a message and a pair of legs. Another pair of legs can be seen outside under a crack in the adjacent building.thumb|300px|right|The Der Riese radio messages Features *The Monkey Bomb is a new weapon in Der Riese. It is seen in the trailer as the monkey toy with dynamite attached to it, seen at the beginning and end of the trailer. It is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. When placed, the zombies will crowd around it until it explodes. *Perk machines and electric defenses return to this map. *There is a Pack-a-punch machine, which can upgrade your weapons. When upgraded, the weapons have engravings on it, and are upgraded to make them more effective. *The Bowie Knife is another new weapon. When bought, it takes the place of the normal knife. It is a one-hit-kill weapon up to Round 12,where it will take two hits for a kill,and costs 3000 points off the wall. *Teleporters have been added too. In order to activate them, you must go to one teleporter, activate it, then quickly link it to the mainframe. You have a stopwatch at the top left corner of the screen that indicates how much time you have left to link it to the mainframe. If you succeed, you can teleport only on the ones that you have activated. *As seen in the video, this map uses some elements from Nightfire. *The FG-42 is a weapon that can now be bought off the wall for 1500 points. *To use the perk machines, the power must once again be re-activated, like in Verrückt. *Turning on the power also has the side effect of closing the bridge and opening two doors these both link the left and right areas. *On the pause screen, a map of the level will appear (unlike the previous maps). *Zombies can now climb certain ledges and fences.﻿ Trivia *During co-op, it takes place during a solar eclipse,however,during solo,its around midnight. **This map is based on a real top-secret German research facility in Poland, also called Der Riese. The real Der Riese was almost completely underground, and it was the alleged site of development for one of the Nazis' wunderwaffe (wonderweapons), Die Glocke. The exact purpose for Die Glocke is unknown, but some theories include antigravity, teleportation, and time travel (the antigravity theory is supported by a concrete test rig near the Der Riese site, exactly like the easter egg "fly trap" found on the game map.) **In the animal testing lab, on the blackboard, a note says "Edward I know it was you" **Once you activate the flytrap you can hear Sam saying "wanna play hide and seek" and then once you find all the stuffed animals she goes (in a soft voice) you win (then in a denomic voice) GAME OVER. **In the animal testing lab on the billboard behind the mystery box spawn point is a picture of Kino Der Toten, showing the stage where the teleporter is, only this time it's covered by a sheet. It is believed that Dr. Maxis was planning on showing the experiments of to military officials. **Across from the open double doors leading to Teleporter A, there is a large blood splatter on the wall that looks like it is actually made of two, one big and one small. It can easily be presumed that these splatters are all that remain of Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis. **In the room with Quick Revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office and in that same window there is another book in the corner. **Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Hangar while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. **Unlockable intel in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' states that a cousin of Lev Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Reise. Intel also states that the massacre resulted in a standoff with American troops; it is possible that American troops passing by witnessed the Soviets murdering unarmed 'civilians' (the zombies) and tried to stop them. **Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired, except for the M2 Flamethrower, Panzerschreck and the M1911. **When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. **The zombies appear dirtier and more corpse-like than previous zombies. **Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. **Edward Richtofen worked at Der Riese. **This is the only map where the Holy Pistol can be used without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine (named the C-3000 b1atc35). However, this is less powerful than the Holy Pistol. **In the room with the Bowie Knife there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. **If going down the catwalk there is a window to the left with flashing blue that can be seen through the barrier. **On the power switch, there is a arm just like the one from Verrückt. **In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSh-41, Richtofen uses an STG-44, MP-40, and an MG42 and Takeo uses a Type 100. **When playing on this level, one's Xbox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' **When the M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. **In the bottom left corner of the map of Der Riese that appears while the game is loading, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. However, these features do not return in the Black ops edition of the map. **There is a staircase marked which does not appear in game, next to the Juggernog stairs and Balcony. **Interestingly enough, the timer that appears when a teleporter link is initiated will always count down from 30 seconds - despite the announcer stating that "25 seconds to link to the mainframe". This is because by time the announcer gets to the time in his announcement it's down to 25. **There was going to be a perk-a-cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. **On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It may be a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa, and in various locations in Kino der Toten). **In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. **In the room where there is 1 brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, The seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know. **In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. **When carrying only the Pack-a-Punched M1911, the player will receive a second, standard, M1911. **The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, referring to the Element 115. **Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks most lead to hidden notes, while some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. **The characters are fighting to clear Der Riese not to survive like the other Zombie maps. **If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near the power generator. **A woman crying can be heard from the Balcony overlooking the power switch near Teleporter C, other voices and noises can also be heard, but only if there are no nearby Zombies. **Note that inside the Automobile Garage looking around, there really is not a way for an "automobile" to get inside. There is a large garage door to the rear of it, but the furnace blocks any means to an actual auto entering. **Standing on top of the Mystery Box in its first spawn point, the player can slightly hear music playing. The reason why music is heard, has not yet been confirmed. **Through a window, near the hanging man's building, there is a message in a doorway reading: "Teddy is a liar" and if one mods out, the player will see the message "Eddy is the biggest liar". On the Der Riese map, there appears to be a bulb from the Wunderwaffe. Probably because Der Riese is where the Wunderwaffe was created. **On Solo Mode, it is impossible to play as any character other than Tank Dempsey. **Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity and power will be yours".If the player connects all three teleporters they will unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. **The player will keep the Bowie Knife upon dying and respawning. **A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. **If the player listens carefully, it is possible to hear what sounds like an air raid siren. **It is possible to get stuck in the doorway (The one that costs 1250 points to open) that leads to the catwalk. Sprint jump out of the catwalk window and go prone while landing right next to the door opening on the right side (Doing a 360 in mid air will probably help). And as a result, the player will be stuck if done correctly. Zombies and Hellhounds can still see and attack the player, so this being stuck position is not so good. **After all players have died and game stats are shown, Kino der Toten's Theme Song 115 can be heard. **In the Black ops Terminal, if one puts CAT DERRIESE1.PIC a concept art of Der Riese will be shown (seen from Animal Test Laboratory). It Looks a lot more bloodier and scary than in-game. **There are hidden signs saying "JD" in the map. **A photo of a zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower can be seen pinned to a wall. This could mean that the Nazi sent zombies to France. **In the starting room, the barricade next to the quote Embrace trinity, if one looks at the wall, a shadow of a teddy bear can be seen, this wall also shows shadows of oncoming zombies Glitches *In single-player, a strange, but minor glitch causes Dempsey to answer his own quote at the start of every match (for example, Dempsey will say "We need to turn the power back on" and then "Oorah" very quietly at the start of the match). This doesn't seem to happen in multiplayer. *Occasionally during a Co-Op game if a player leaves the game the characters quotes will become mixed up with the players that left such as Takeo saying "Someone is not sharing their ammo..." if Nikolai was to leave and he ran out of ammo after. *When playing solo, after the player is killed, if the player continually hits (Y/Triangle) (weapon switch), you will play in third person mode once the next game begins. The third person mode is very hard to play in, as there is no crosshairs, making it hard to aim. The knife attack still damages them as normal, but after the third round, the combination of too many zombies packed together and not enough points to get farther in the map will lead to death. Category:Maps Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War